


You Can (Just Watch It All) Burn

by HinaLuvLuvChan



Series: We Will Never Be Satisfied [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Ten-Ten is Angelica, based on the extra song from Hamilton called First Burn, but based irl, didn’t say it but I’m thinking like Sasuke’s a CEO or something, going through a mood so I needed to get this out, not based in the Naruto-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaLuvLuvChan/pseuds/HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: Sasuke has publicized his infidelity as a way to save his company. He might have saved his business, but that doesn’t mean he saved his family.
Relationships: Hinata Hyuga/Sasuke Uchiha
Series: We Will Never Be Satisfied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Can (Just Watch It All) Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song, and because of the context the lyrics are part of the story. The lyrics will be italicized, even the modified lyrics.

The door gave a loud click as Sasuke locked it. It was late, dark, and quiet, and he had no more energy. He might’ve finally come home but he wasn’t sure if he felt any more welcome than when Ten-Ten had walked into his office at the company. He’d cried more than he’d ever thought possible, and hadn’t even had the energy to hide it from his employees. Although, he didn’t feel like he had much of their respect lately, and honestly he didn’t feel like he deserved it.

As he put his keys and briefcase off to the side he noticed a light in the living room and wondered if one of the kids was still awake watching TV.

He paused mid-step when he saw her. She’d, rightfully, avoided him for this past week, and now that he saw her he had no courage to walk any farther into the room. His eyes traced her, admiring her slouched figure, long hair swept over one shoulder, warming herself in front of a fire.

...it was the middle of summer. There was no need for a fire.

“Hinata...,” he mumbled out, not sure if he could speak any louder, whether from nerves or his own body betraying him. His hand twitched, wanting to grab onto hers, his soul wanting to pour out and beg her forgiveness. He wanted to rewind time and take that stupid vacation Ten-Ten had begged him to, that **Hinata** had begged him to.

“... _I saved every letter you wrote me_ ,” she mumbled from her sitting position on the floor. His eyes flew up from where he’d been staring at the ground in shame. Her face was turned towards him but shadowed in the light so he couldn’t see anything above her mouth, her arms hugging herself, and he hated himself for being the reason she was seated like this.

“I knew,” she mumbled slowly, almost as if she was talking to herself, “that you hated anything to do with phones, and so I relished the fact that we had letters. Every one I’d get in the mail, no matter how mundane what you’d written, made me overjoyed, and proud even, that you thought of me this much that it almost seemed like you’d write down everything that happened to you that day. Everything you did... I’d thought you told me all of it.” Her face tilted back towards the fireplace.

He took a step into the room, then another, fear seeping into his bones, as his arm raised, hand outstretched towards her. “Hinata... My letters, for you, they always had my feelings for you in them.” 

  
She made a tsk sound, as her head twitched to the side. “ _From the moment I saw you_ ,” she breathed out, startling him with how happy the sentence began, then horrifying him how it filled with self-loathing, “ _I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought...you were mine_...”

Her breath hitched as she continued. “ _Do you know what my sister said when I told her what you’d done?_ ” She shoved her head farther down, almost into her own lap, as her hands went to her hair, pulling at it in frustration. “ _You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun_.”  
  


He quickly cut the distance between them, reaching for her shoulder, desperate, feeling like this could be the moment, the last chance he’d have.  
  


“ _Don’t_!” His breath stopped, his hand just inches from her, his heart was quiet. He knew if he looked at himself he’d be able to see the shaking. He prayed in his head. He could feel his heart break in two as she stood and whirled around to face him, face filled, not with tears, but rage.  
  


“ _Take another step in my direction! I can’t be trusted around you_!” He pulled his hand away from her, forcing it down as he breathed out her name, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn’t tell him anything that she had the right to. She hugged herself turning away from him to look at the floor, pale eyes opening and closing in a panicked look. “ _Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms_!” He could barely hear her breath hitch as her fingers tightened around her elbows. “ _Into my arms_ ,” she gasped out.

He drew in a tight breath, watching as she slowly turned back to where she’d been sitting and grabbed a box he hadn’t noticed. It was open and it looked like there were papers inside. She placed the box on the top of the mantle and pulled one of them out. She traced whatever was written on it, almost lovingly, her eyes filled with happiness. Then she jerked towards him, her face instantly changing to pure rage so fast it was like looking at a completely different person. Her eyes had narrowed and her mouth became thin. A shadow covered her face just enough to make it look almost demonic, and he was rooted to the spot.

“ _I’m burning the letters you wrote me_ ,” her face turned back to the fire as she gestured to him to stand back, “ _you can stand over there if you want_.” 

His heart instantly dropped, he could feel it in his stomach. He had a knee jerk reaction to vomit even though he knew nothing would come out. His mouth felt dry even as he tried to talk. “Wh... why? You... you’ve saved them... all of them... and you...”

She turned her head to face him, the letter in her hand that she’d held just moments before so lovingly was now being crumpled as her hand tightened. “Isn’t it obvious? _I don’t know who you are. I have so much to learn_.” She narrowed her eyes at him, head tilted, looking at him as if he was just dog shit she’d gotten on the bottom of her shoe. Then she looked back at the fireplace, lifted her hand and dropped the letter, watching it float down, gone almost instantly. “ _I’m re-reading your letters and watching them burn_ ,” she turned back towards him, eyes closed, smile wide. “ _I’m watching them burn_.”

He gasped out her name, racing towards the mantle to grab the box. She ripped it out of his hands, eyes furious, mouth snarling, and almost flew to the coffee table in the middle of the room. Holding the box with one hand, she grabbed a newspaper with her other and threw it in his chest. “Here! You want to read letters that were so lovingly crafted!? Then you can read these!”

His head turned to the side in shame as he held it, the large words in bold almost mocking him. He opened his mouth, trying to find the right words, when she interrupted him before he could even begin. 

“ _You published the letters she wrote you! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed_!” He lifted his eyes and saw the tears sitting in the corners of her own, those pearl like beautiful eyes he’d gazed into for years. “Our bed, Sasuke! OURS! MINE! YOURS AND MINE!” She rubbed one of her eyes with the palm of her free hand, the other almost closed. She faced away from him as she gasped out, “ _In clearing your name you have ruined our lives_...”

He crumpled the papers he held, opening his mouth and finally letting the words out. “It was not what I wanted! I had to choose and I needed to keep my legacy safe! When they threatened me with their blackmail I couldn’t—“

She laughed, sharp and high, stopping him. “ _Heaven forbid someone whisper ‘he’s part of some scheme’_. You really think they care about that? No one cares, Sasuke! No one but you! _Your enemy whispers so you have to scream_!” She shoves her hand in front of her mouth in a fist as if to stop herself from talking, but then slides it back down to her side as she turns her body to face the fireplace but turns her head to look at him. He sees how her eyes have almost closed, an unkind smile on her lips, thin lines of tears running down her cheeks. “Besides, Sasuke, _I know about whispers. I see how you look at my sister_.” His eyes widen as her smile gets slightly larger and wider, not an ounce of sanity in it. He goes to grab her shoulder, to tell her she’s wrong, how he and Ten-Ten would never do that to her.

But, she slaps his hand and shoves him in the chest, pushing him away from her. He doesn’t think he can breathe. “ _Don’t_!” She yells at him, “ _I’m not naive! I have seen women around you_!” She grabs her face with her free hand, shoulders heaving as she stumbles away from him, ambling in a zig zag pattern. “ _Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms_ ,” she drags her feet back towards the fireplace, one hand back to rubbing an eye while the other is closed, and faces back at him to yell, “ _All your charms_!”

She goes back to kneeling in front of the fire, box tucked closely into her chest, and as if she was truly calm she quietly says, “ _I’m erasing myself from the narrative_.” She gently sets the box down on the ground and opens it, grabbing all the letters left inside. “ _Let everyone wonder how I reacted when you broke my heart_ ,” she turned her head back to face him once more before looking back at the fireplace, the large stack of papers obviously heavy in her hands. “ _You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it_...”

Sasuke, desperate, tried to run towards her from the other side of the room, feet stumbling and tripping over himself, falling down once, just enough to not reach her in time, hand outstretched, trying to catch the papers that he was too far away from.

“ _Burn_...,” he could see tears drop onto the back of her shaking hands. “ _Just watch it all burn_.” He could feel the tears streak down his face, and he found he couldn’t muster up the energy to care about it. Idly he thought that if he’d leaned on Hinata from the beginning then he’d never have cared about crying in front of her.

She stood up and walked over to where he was still on all fours, one hand holding him up while the other hand was still reaching towards the non-existent letters. He wondered if she would notice the tears. She crossed her arms, eyes red but no longer crying, face once more filled with rage. “ _And when the time comes, explain to the children, the pain and embarrassment, you put their mother through_!” The faces of their children flashed through his mind, faces no longer filled with innocent happiness, but rather betrayal and tears. He hiccuped, the tears almost clouding his vision.

One of her arms swept out while the other went to her chest. “ _When will you learn that they are your legacy!? WE are your legacy_!?” She fell to her knees in front of his still outstretched hand, and buried her scrunched up face into her hands as she quietly cried out, “ _If you thought you were mine_...” He crawled over to her, hands finally grabbing her, pulling her shoulders into his chest, holding her tightly to him, feeling her shaking as she cried. He was sure she could feel him crying as well, and found himself praying to the god that he’d never believed in before.

Her eyes snapped open, she shoved him away and stood up, looking down at him with a fury he didn’t think she’d have ever had before, and in a voice devoid of all love and emotion she’d ever given him in all their years, she quietly said, “ _Don’t_.”

He lay there, with no idea as to how long, hours or minutes, curled in a ball, long after she’d left him alone. The only companion he had were the tears flowing down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really torn between Naruto or Sasuke (Hinata was always a done deal, can you tell by my username lol), but because of the charms part Sasuke ultimately won. I can’t see Naruto being as appealing as Sasuke so...  
> And I still haven’t finished Hamilton so if it seems a bit off that’s probably why. I’m about halfway through, but I don’t want to get depressed actually seeing it happen, even though I’m obsessed with the songs. *sigh* Give me time and I’ll finish it.


End file.
